


heel

by WattStalf



Series: Problematic OTP [9]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Boot Worship, Eddie regretting his life as always, F/M, Femdom, Kinktober 2016, PWP, Vaginal Sex, prompt was rushed im not here to make miracles, this was short and idk what i was doing with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: He's never going to stop trying to make things up to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25 of Kinktober was Boot Worship, which I'm not very good at, but I tried it anyway. What can I say, I'm not a miracle worker.

It's late when he finally gets to her house, but he doesn't mind the late hour if he gets the chance to see her. Eddie is willing to take whatever chance he needs to when it comes to seeing Sally, and when they have the promise of Larry being out of town, he's always willing to do what he can to stop by. The two of them had been seeing each other in secret for a little while now, and though she seemed to have no intention of taking it further than that, and seemed intent on trying to make her miserable marriage work, Eddie still couldn't get enough of her.

He's had feelings for her for longer than he can say, though he isn't sure when they really became serious. Whatever the case, he's willing to do whatever he can to have time with her, and he's always willing to do whatever she wants, in order to make his past mistakes up to her. That is why their time together is spent in ways he never expected, and their time together is spent focused entirely on letting her assert her dominance. It is both to prove to her that he is sorry and that he will never take her control away, and simply because it's what she likes.

He's come to like this sort of thing more than he would ever admit to anyone else, but Sally Jupiter has never been just anyone else, and she never will be. Tonight, she takes him up to her bedroom before heading off to change, instructing him to get undressed while he waits. He does so, and when she returns, she's in her old costume, with a pair of knee-high boots on.

“Don't you just look gorgeous?” he asks with a smirk.

“You're sweet,” she replies in a teasing tone of voice. “Now get on your hands and knees, remember?” They've started out like this so many times before, and he does not give her any lip before he does what she tells him to do. He presses his lips to the top of one of her boots, knowing already that that is what she's going to demand on him, and she laughs at his eagerness. Her laugh has always been one of his favorite sounds.

She nudges his face with her foot and he pulls back, looking up to her for further instruction. Crossing the room to sit on the bed, she holds her boot up and he crawls to her, once again knowing what she wants without her having to speak of it. He runs his tongue along the sole of her shoe without any concern for how dirty it may or may not be, because that's what Sally wants him to do. She makes a noise of approval rather than laughing this time, but it sounds just as appealing to him and he keeps it up until he's licked all of the surface, and then she switches.

The boot is too thick for her to actually be able to feel him licking, and that is what makes it all the more meaningless of an action, and therefore all the more meaningful to the both of him. He is learning his place and she is presented with evidence of that; that's all this is really about. It isn't until she kicks him back, not hard enough to really hurt him, but hard enough to let him know that he needs to lay back, that things really start to pick up.

She stands and she steps on his chest, pressing the heel of her boot into him until it hurts, and he groans and he loves it. He loves it because he knows, in the back of his mind, that this is what he deserves from her- or, really, that he deserves much worse from her- and that he's lucky that she's even giving him this much. And it's _Sally_ , and he doesn't think that there's anything Sally could do to him that he won't like. He lets her step hard on him as many times as she wants, and when she hovers her foot over his face, he sucks on the heel of her boot and, still, she never even has to ask. When she presents the other heel to him, he does the same, and she laughs at him again, and he will always revel in that sound.

For her, he becomes like a different man, perhaps because he is still so ashamed of the man he was in the past. If anything, he wants her to see that he really has changed. He knows that she will probably never change her mind about making things official with him, but he will never stop trying to prove himself no matter what the case. She is never going to give him a real chance with her, and he will never deserve it, but that doesn't change a thing for him.

Sally pulls him to his feet, and surveys him for a moment before saying, “What? Was that enough to get you hard?” Of course, she already knows the answer to that question, but she asks it anyway, just so that he can hear her mocking tone of voice.

“Baby, you know there's nothin' you can do to me that _won't_ get me hard,” he replies with a chuckle, and she shakes her head. She kicks him lightly, before pointing to the bed and he goes to lay down for her. Sally gets on top of him, and of course she isn't wearing anything under her costume, making it easier for her to slide down on top of him, riding him until she's satisfied.

He holds onto her hips, his chest still hurting a little bit from how much pressure she had applied to it, and somehow that only makes this better for him. His masochistic tendencies are something that he only lets show for her, and he doubts he ever would have been able to admit that he had them if it weren't for the fact that she makes it so easy. Sometimes she scratches him, sometimes she pulls his hair, sometimes she slaps him,and sometimes she only hurts him with words, but honestly, from her, that hurts the most.

And he's learned to love all of it, and he thinks that he would willingly submit himself entirely to her, if she'd only ask. To hell with whatever the hell else he has going on in his life; she's just that kind of lady, the kind he could give up anything for, and he only wishes he had realized that before he fucked everything up. She comes first because he always does his best to make sure that he does, and tonight is no different.

And when he comes, he's thinking about how it feels to have her heel pressing into his chest while he tries to pretend he isn't staring up her skirt.

 

 

 


End file.
